Things Will Be Different This Time
by BLS91090
Summary: One day after school, Issei gets a big surprise from Akeno! From there, things between them get very interesting. Rated M for adult content, lemons and language. Co-written with DemonHide.
1. The Surprise

After a long boring day at school, Issei decided to stop by at the Occult Research Club. He wasn't needed there for any particular reason, but he felt the need to come here.

As Issei walked in, he looked around and didn't see anyone. "Huh...there's nobody here. What's goin' on?" He found this to be a little bit strange.

However, there was one person there.

Akeno emerged from another room and saw Issei standing in the doorway. "Hi, sweetie! I have some tea ready for you." She pointed to a cup of tea that was on the table in front of the couch.

"Ah, thanks a bunch, Akeno." Issei sat down at the couch and took the cup of tea. He had a few sips and then asked Akeno, "We're...alone here today? Where's everybody else?"

Akeno smiled at him as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "We are alone. All the other girls' went shopping and they won't be back for a few hours." She made a few swirls on his right cheek using a finger.

Issei blushed lightly at this. "O-Oh... I see."

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Akeno got up to leave the room for a brief moment.

Issei scratched the back of his head. 'Hmm... I wonder what's up with Akeno," he thought to himself. Suddenly, he had a funny look on his face. _'Maybe she has something hot planned for me!'_

About five minutes later Akeno returned, now only wearing a black bra along with black panties. "Like my new outfit?" She winked.

When he saw her, Issei's mouth dropped, literally. "Great Googly Moogly!" His eyes widened at the sight of Akeno. He now had a bulge which was clearly visible to her.

"Today is going to be...different. I'm going to reward you for all your hard work." Akeno sauntered seductively over to the couch with a sexy smile on her face. When she reached Issei, she sat directly on his lap, facing him. She wiggled to get Issei's bulge to move up into the cheeks of her ass.

_'Holy s-shit...! Is this really happening?!'_ Issei couldn't control himself. "I...I uh," Issei was unable to speak.

Akeno smirked and leaned ever to whisper in his ear, "Are you ready for the best blowjob _ever_?"

Issei was now red as a tomato. He looked into Akeno's eyes and he could see lust in them. He decided to man up. "...Y-Yes, I am!" He thought to himself, _'Hell yes, I'm finally ready for some ga-damn action!' _

Akeno giggled. She started to rub Issei's chest with both her hands. Going a bit further, she planted sweet kisses on Issei, starting with his neck and making a trail, going all the way down to his belly. "Hope you're enjoying this, hun." She made a few more tiny kiss trails up and down his chest.

"Ah...ah! Ohohohoh!" Issei shivered and gasped by Akeno's lovely kisses.

"Let's begin now, what do you say?" Akeno smiled warmly. She moved her hands down to unbuckle Issei's belt, then she unzipped his pants.

Issei nodded right away and he had a big goofy look on his face. _'Holy shit! This is gonna be fuckin' incredible!' _

Akeno giggled and she pulled down Issei's boxers. "Oh my. You're so big." She giggled while staring down at Issei's cock. She wrapped a hand around Issei's shaft and started to slowly move her hand up and down.

"Oh...oh wow...!" Issei gasped and moaned in pleasure. _'This is the first time a chick jacked me off! So awesome~'_

"You like this, dear? You deserve it." Akeno smiled as she continued to stroke his shaft in a slow and smooth motion. Her tongue teased Issei's sensitive erection as she slowly slid all of his cock in her mouth. She sucked on the head lightly while she stroked the bottom-to-mid shaft a bit faster now.

Issei moaned louder at the feeling of Akeno pleasuring him. _'Oh shit...! This feels GREAT!'_

Akeno licked up and down the shaft, while also massaging Issei's balls. She started to fondle Issei's balls while she slowly sucked on the head of his cock. While still fondling his balls, Akeno started to lick the tip of his cock back and forth. "Is it good, hun?," she asked in between licks.

Issei's body shivered and he closed his eyes. "Ohh...ah jezz...it-t's a-amazing...!"

"I can do better. Think you can hold on?" Akeno started to slowly suck Issei's cock all the way down to the mid-shaft, then she licked around his shaft in circle. After that, she moved her mouth back up to the tip. She repeated this process several times, with one hand wrapped around the bottom of his cock to hold him in place.

"A-ah...Akeno... a-ahhhh!" Issei's breathing was getting heavier. _'I-It's getting harder to hard on...!'_

Using her tongue, Akeno made swirls around the head of Issei's cock. She made an 'O' with her mouth and sucked on his cock like a lollipop. While doing this, she fondled Issei's balls, then began to lick his tip rapidly.

"Oh. My. Devil...!" Issei moaned loudly as his body was shivering with delight. _'This is...g-gah ahhhh, it's AMAZING!' _He moaned louder and was enjoying himself more than he ever had in his life. "Oh god... Akeno...! T-This feels...ooohhhhh fuck!"

"Does it feel good, sweetie?" Akeno smirked, leaning down and gently took Issei's left ball in her mouth, rolling it around in her mouth using her tongue and sucking it on lightly. After doing this for awhile, she did the same treatment to Issei's right ball.

_'I have no fucking idea how I'm lasting this long, but I'm sure as hell glad I am!' _Issei gasped and his breathing got heavier. He couldn't handle this for much longer at this rate.

Akeno put Issei's cock back in her mouth and placed her right hand infront of her mouth, and sucked on his cock hard. She caressed the head with her tongue, and using her free hand, she was playing with his balls again.

Issei opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. _'Holy shit! Akeno's a freakin' pro at this...!'_

Akeno began to lick up and down the side of Issei's shaft, while she massaged his tip with one finger. "Mmmm you're gonna cum, aren't you, big boy?" She smirked at him.

"Urgh! Y-Yes Akeno...yes, I am cumming...NOW!" Issei screamed and his body finally gave in. His orgasm came, and so did his cock. "NAHAHAHAHAHA!" He was spraying cum all over the place, but most of it landed on Akeno's face and body.

Akeno giggled as she gave Issei's tip a few more licks and tasted his cum. "There's so much...mmmm, and tasty too. So thick...mmm, just right." She kissed the tip and around the shaft as she watched it go limp.

Issei was now completely out of energy. He relaxed on the couch and sighed happily. "That was...amazing. Fucking amazing, I tell ya."

"It sure was, Issei." Akeno smiled.


	2. The Date

A few days had passed since Akeno gave Issei his first ever blowjob. While infinite BJ's would be every man's dream, Issei knew that you had to make the girl happy, too. Plus, he really liked Akeno, and wanted to show her a good time... And maybe score EVEN BIGGER!

The two of them had a date today. They had it all planned out: shop at the mall, grab some food, have fun at the amusement park and finally, go see a movie.

At the local mall, Akeno was latched around Issei's left arm while they were walking around, checking out all the different stores. Akeno had spotted a random store that she hadn't seen before. It just so happened to be the best store ever, in Akeno's eyes.

"Look at this outfit! Oh my, this one here is simply amazing!" Akeno could be heard from miles away. She couldn't decide on what outfits to buy, since she was on a budget, after all. She did end up finding a bunch of hot clothes that she could afford, and she headed over to a changing room.

After several minutes had past, Akeno emerged from the dressing room with one new outfit on. It consisted of a light blue mid-riff tanktop and a black flowy skirt.

"What do you think, Issei?" Akeno she spun around.

Issei's eyes widened. "Damn! Now THAT'S an outfit!" He blushed at the sight of her.

"Thanks, hun. I think I'll go ahead and get this outfits, since they are pretty cheap." Akeno made a final decision on buying... five outfits. Cheap? Most likely not.

As they walked out of that causal clothing store, Akeno wrapped her arm around Issei's arm, and they continued their walk down the main hallway. "So, what do you want to do now?" Akeno leaned against him and smiled.

Issei was enjoying the feeling of something soft and round pressing against his arm. "W-Well, you know, hehehe."

"That's not an answer, silly-head. But... You're very easy to read." Akeno giggled. "You're obviously hungry! Let's stop by a restaurant first, then maybe watch a movie. What do you say?"

"That wasn't exactly what I was... Ah, whatever. I guess we could grab a burger at CrocDonald's." Issei had a feeling that he was being swept up by her whims.

They found one of the chain restaurants nearby. Issei was the first to order. "I'll have a... Double CrocBurger with the extra 'Croc Meat', and a T-Wrecks shake, please."

Akeno couldn't decide on what she wanted. "Do I want the Double-Stuffed Creampie or the 'Open Yo Mouth Surprise'? I think I'll go for the Saucy Hot Rod and a small Cokaine to drink, please!"

The employee at the register apologized to Akeno. "I'm sorry m'am, this establishment only serves Hempsi products."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll take a Hazy Hempsi, then. Thanks!" Akeno smiled. She and Issei waited for their order, and then took a seat nearby when it was ready.

Issei realized he was hungry after smelling the technically-food in front of him. He was about to take a bite when his ero-senses went on full blast. He immediately looked up towards Akeno.

She had already started eating the sausage. Taking her time, she took it in her mouth and licked the outside sensually, savoring the flavor. She popped it out, leaving a string of saliva at the tip. Ready to consume the meat rod, she took a dainty bite. The mayonnaise inside the sausage squirted out unexpectedly and covered parts of her mouth and cheeks.

"Oh my! What a naughty sausage. I'm a mess!" Akeno noticed Issei's incredible gaze. "Issei, you're drooling, dear. If you're that hungry, you should just dig in." She smiled innocently.

"J-Just d-dig in..." Issei's eyes turned into squiggly spirals and he couldn't control himself any longer. Steam blew out of his nostrils as he attempted to do exactly as she said.

"Oops, I forgot the napkins. Be right back!" Akeno left her seat, leaving Issei to smash into an empty chair.

Issei rubbed his head. "Ouch... So close, dammit!"

* * *

At the amusement park, Issei was laying down the plan of ultimate fun to Akeno. "How about we start with the 'Log Flume Ride'? Then we'll have the whole day to dry off." All Issei really wanted was to see Akeno wet and sticky!

But, Akeno saw something else that caught her eye. "Look, the bumper cars! I never got to try them before. Can we do those first, please?" Akeno looked at Issei with puppy-dog eyes.

No man could resist such a face. So, Issei conceded. "All right, you win. I have to warn you though, I'm a pro, so watch out!"

It turned out that Issei had underestimated Akeno's skills at bumper cars. She was pulling some insane maneuvers and using seemingly impossible physics to not only route all attackers targeting but also smash into Issei's car, sending him spinning every time.

When their turn ended, Issei could barely walk straight from being so damn dizzy. "Wow Akeno, you sure kicked everyone's ass back there." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Akeno smiled at him that seemed innocent enough, but there was obviously more to her smile. She then noticed the go-karts and she appeared to be interested in them.

Issei saw her looking at them and was overcome with mortal fear. "Uh... How about we not do anything that involves wheels?"

It was too late. Fortunately, Issei found a way to save himself. "Check out the tandem seats. Isn't that uh... Romantic?"

Akeno loved the idea. "You're so thoughtful, Issei!"

He was quick to take the driver's seat. "WAIT! I mean, uh... it would be better if I drove, you know, like taking you around town and stuff, but on a tiny track instead."

Akeno was happier than ever and hugged him tightly. "You're the best!"

"Ehehehe, I sure am!" Issei got all dumb-faced. As an added bonus, Akeno's busty tits were pressing against his head!

When the green light appeared, they darted off immediately. They were focused and determined to win, which they did infact do, using ultimate teamwork. The only thing Issei could think about the entire time was how glad he was that Akeno had built-in airbags, or in this case, fun-bags!

Akeno's eyes lit up immediately. She pointed towards the largest coaster in the park. "This is the new ride everyone is talking about! Can we go? Can we, can we?" Akeno and her puppy eyes again, never fails.

Issei sighed and figured that he couldn't say no. "P-Piece of cake. It's kid's stuff." He gulped at the sight of the coaster ride.

They soon approached it, the almighty ride of epic beauty. The enormous sign at a ridiculous height read "Demonizer Destructo Ride of Doom". It was truly a beast of steel, towering at around 200 feet tall, traveling the mile of track at over 130 miles per hour. It earned the title, that's for sure. Looking closer at the ride, it featured crazy twists and insane break-neck turns, as well as death-defying drops.

"...Y-Yeah, I think we should go somewhere else." Issei was quick to justify his yellow-bellied belly-aching. "We just ate not too long ago and boy, do I get sick easy and-"

Akeno interrupted him. "If you throw up on me, I'll kill you, sweetie." Akeno smiled as innocently as possible, which only made the statement even more horrifying. She took his hand in her own and dragged him to the ride's line, which wasn't too awfully long. Issei would learn the hard away exactly why the line wasn't long.

The actual coaster ride was even worse than it looked. Much worse, actually. The only saving grace was Akeno's tremendous assets being pushed up against her. They went left and right and all around. It was this wonderous gift that allowed Issei to survive the ride without losing his lunch.

Everything was a blur to Issei during the ride, and all he could do was look to his right to see Akeno just having the time of her life. When the ride was finally over after 10 minutes, everyone who got off had their hair thoroughly messed up.

Issei could barely breathe or say anything. "I...don't...want to...do that...ever...again. E-Ever..."

"Awww, don't you want to go again? Look, there's no line!" Akeno was not really all that shaken up by the ride.

"NO! Oh...p-please, no! I beg of you!" Issei fell to the ground, completely and utterly exhausted.

* * *

Later on, after Issei had recovered from the ride of doom, they both headed on to the movie theater.

"So, is there a movie you've been wanting to see for a while? Or does it not really matter?" Issei was looking at poster ads on the wall.

"Oh, I'm fine with anything really. Just as long as I'm with you, hun." Akeno giggled lightly.

Issei blushed somewhat. That sort of innocent cuteness hit him where it counts. "If anything's fine with you, then..." He decided on something that looked romantic to keep the good mood going. He went to the ticket counter. "Two for the most recent showing of 'Schmoozy Romance Flick Numba 5', please!"

Akeno clearly liked the idea. "Oh, Issei, you're such a sensitive and handsome man!"

Isse's ego got the better of him in that moment. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty awesome. Duh, I mean, anything for you, babe!"

Akeno pulled on his arm. "Come on, it'll start showing any minute!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Issei had no choice but to be dragged along.

Unfortunately, there were very few lights in the main hallway and it was difficult to read the old-fashioned signs in front of each theater. It would sure be hard for ordinary humans, at least.

"Man, it sure is dark in here. Good thing we can see better thanks to our demon powers." Issei had a good point there.

Issei wasn't really paying attention, so he ended up inside of the wrong theater by accident. He realized it was the wrong one when he saw a Super Saiyan warrior battling a cat-like being in the middle of a big city.

He couldn't take his eyes off the scene. "That guy just flew through five buildings, holy shit!"

"Hey, no talking, you prick!" A random dude yelled from the crowd at Issei.

Quite embarrassed at this, though intrigued by the battle taking place before his eyes, Issei rushed out of that theater.

As he entered the correct one, Akeno had already found an empty aisle row. It wasn't the best, but the rest of the place was pretty packed. "Oh, there you are. What happened to you, silly?"

"Oh...it was...you know...nothin'." Issei laughed nervously.

"_Geez... Didn't know there were so many couples around. Actually, I don't see a lot of girls here. Oh no! What if this is one of those gay movies?"_ Issei was just nervous but his observations were valid. Something was off.

They sat down next to each other, with Akeno on Issei's right side. She had pulled the armrest up so she could lay her head on Issei to watch the movie.

Issei's worries vanished. He was ready for some romance! The lights dimmed, the patrons hushed and the movie began.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

A brutal scene of gore and blood played out on the big screen. A machete-wielding superbeast had his fill of promiscuous teenagers and proceeded to slice up the rest of the town!

"What the-" Issei stand up and was about to get up and leave.

"Shhh, this is the best part!" Akeno sat him down and whispered. "Have you ever realized that you can always know what's coming up in a cheesy horror flick?" She giggled softly and snuggled closer to him.

Once again, Issei had no more complaints. "_The power of horror... Could it surpass Romance?"_

Several minutes had past, and Issei finally decided to make a move. He quickly pressed his lips on Akeno's left cheek. He made an excuse to do that in the dark while everyone else was watching the movie.

In response to this, Akeno smirked lightly and gave Issei a kiss on the lips.

Issei was surprised by this and his eyes widened. However he didn't resist, and he started to slowly kiss Akeno back. "Your lips are s-soft," Issei whispered to her.

"Thanks, sweetie." Akeno had a horny face. She moved her hand down Issei's pants and started to jack him off as hard as she could.

_'Holy s-shit...! This is fuckin' awesome!' _Issei closed his eyes in pleasure. Out of pure instinct, he slipped his tongue inside Akeno's mouth.

Akeno suddenly broke the kiss and pulled her hand out of Issei's pants. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She reached into her purse for a hanker chief.

"O-Oh no...it was my fault, I'm sorry. I-I should have said something." Issei had a look of disappointment on his face. _'Damn it! I was so close!' _However, he was becoming a man, and he wasn't going to give up that easily. "Maybe we could uh...continue this later after the movie?"

Akeno gave him a sweet smile. "Or we could leave right now. If we're going to have fun together, let's go to your house."

"That works, too!" Issei was getting extremely excited and ran out of the theater quickly.


	3. The Finale

At Issei's house in his bedroom, Akeno and Issei were cuddling and making out. They were also rubbing their hands all over each other. Akeno was wearing some sexy red lingerie that she had bought earlier, while Issei had on only his boxers.

Akeno cuddled Issei tightly and kissed him passionately. "Mmmmm." She was getting really excited.

Issei continued to kiss her deeply. _'This is so damn awesome! I'm making out with Akeno, for cryin' out-loud!' _

Out of nowhere, Akeno lightly pushed Issei backwards on the bed, and she climbed on top of him. "You ready to have some more fun, Issei?" She gave him her horny face.

Issei had a big goofy look on his face while he nodded in response. He admired Akeno's beauty as he waited for her next moves.

Akeno started to kiss Issei's neck and she made a trail of kisses all the way down to his chest, until she got to his belly button. She moved down a bit more and pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard cock. Akeno's tongue began to tease his sensitive erection as she slowly moved all of his cock in her mouth, sucking lightly. After sucking for a minute, she removed it from her mouth and then ran her tongue up and down his shaft, then she started to tease him by moving her tongue in circles around the tip.

Issei moaned loudly and closed his eyes. "A-ahhhhh fuck yea, Akeno. It's a-amazing!" He put his hands on top of her head.

Akeno smirked as she sucked his cock more. Akeno then started to massage his balls, while she moved her hand up and down his shaft. "Mmmhmmm."

"Oh wow...Akeno...!" Issei was having trouble not cumming so early.

After Akeno started to taste some of the juices coming from Issei's dick, she knew he was ready. She licked her lips in the sexiest way possible, while she began to do a strip tease for Issei.

Issei's eyes widened. "Holy shit! You've got to be the hottest babe _ever_!"

"Thanks, Hun." Akeno winked at Issei. She was now completely naked. "Here, I want you to touch my breasts." She took Issei's waists and guided both of his hands to her two large breasts.

Issei gulped and he blushed madly. "O-Oh wow...they're so incredible!" Issei squeezed them, and using his thumbs, he teased her nipples.

"D-Do they feel good, Issei?" Akeno moaned lightly at his touch.

"Y-Yes, they do!" Issei suddenly placed his face in them, rubbing in them firmly. He was saying something, but it was muffed to the point where no one could understand him.

Akeno had no idea what Issei was saying. "What's that, sweetie?" Akeno giggled and stroked Issei's hair smoothly.

Issei didn't respond and he kept on enjoying Akeno's amazing tits. After a minute past, he emerged from them. "They're great! Fantasic, I tell ya! I can't get enough of 'em!"

Akeno giggled even more. "I want you to suck on them now."

Issei's nostrils started to blow out steam. "O-Okay!" He massaged Akeno's left breast while he sucked on her right nipple. He would also massage both of her breasts at once and suck on either one of her nipples, then switch to the other one. He continued to do this for several minutes.

"Oohhh, you naughty boy! That's it!" Akeno giggled and moaned at the delightful sensation. She glanced down at Issei's cock. "I'd say it's time for the main event." She winked at him.

Issei gasped and nodded excitedly. "Hell to the yes! Let's do this!"

"Where do you want me, big boy?" Akeno smirked in a sexy way. "Any position is fine with me."

"Let's go with...doggy-style!" Issei was jumping up and down at this point. _'Okay Issei, don't fuck this up! This could be your only chance to score!' _Issei got ready for glory.

Without question, Akeno got on all fours on Issei's bed and waited for the 'big surprise', so to speak. Her juicy, beautiful pussy was already leaking.

Issei tried to calm himself down, since he was breathing heavily and blushing madly. "A-Alright, I'm starting n-now."

Akeno turned her head back to look in Issei's eyes with anticipation. "G-Go ahead, sweetheart."

Issei guided his hard cock to Akeno's holy entrance. _'Wow, i-it's tight...!' _He slowly started to move his shaft inside Akeno's pussy. He gasped in extreme pleasure and closed his eyes suddenly. "Oh w-wow...! Akeno...you feel amazing!"

Akeno let out a moan and giggled lightly. "Your cock feels great. I can't wait until you start moving i-inside me."

Without hesitation, Issei began to move his hips back and forth, and he moaned louder as he started to feel Akeno's pussy tighten around him. "Ah jezz...this is just...ahhhh...!"

"Oh, Issei! Keep going, don't stop!" Akeno closed her eyes and smiled in delight. She let out some sexy moans while Issei continued to thrust.

At this rate, Issei couldn't hold on too much longer. "A-ahh...oh my...Gahhh!" Issei was shaky while he kept moving his cock inside Akeno's wet, tight and hot pussy.

"Just this once, I'll let you release inside me! Let it all out, hun!" Akeno moaned louder and she was breathing heavier now.

Issei was just about to burst. "Akeno...I'm gonna... Ohh ahhhh!" He couldn't stop pounding her pussy. Without warning, he started to cum inside her pussy. "UNNNNGGHHH YEAHH!" Issei moaned at his loudest yet, cumming uncontrollably.

"Ahhhh! Yes, that's it Issei! It feels amazing...!" Akeno couldn't help but moan cutely. She leaned over and rested her head on Issei's pillow, letting her body relax itself.

Issei was unable to say anything other than, "That...was...in-fuckin-credible." He suddenly fell into the bed next to Akeno, cuddling her. _'For my first time...I couldn't have asked for any better.'_


End file.
